


Heavy Breaths and Comforting Hugs

by External_Yelling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, I Edited This While On Zoom, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/External_Yelling/pseuds/External_Yelling
Summary: Anxiety was.. difficult, to say the least. A Halloween party with hundreds of people thrown into the mix definitely didn't help as Techno quickly found himself curled up in the bathroom as the music blared.Thankfully, a certain masked fellow was looking out for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 862





	Heavy Breaths and Comforting Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> IRL/Highschool AU
> 
> [Re-edited this one-shot so that's why it's adjusted]

There was.. _a_ _lot_ of people at the Halloween party

Techno stood huddled by the punch bowl with a trademark red solo cup in his hands, the sprite in it waved up against the white plastic edges as the half pig realized his hands were ever so slightly shaking from the dread of anxiety crawling up his back. He nervously looked around the crowded room.

Techno didn’t plan on going originally, Tommy and Tubbo had begged him to go, and when he heard that Dream was going to be there; he was a lot more willing. Even if he had to act like he didn’t like Dream when around others. It was their thing; he couldn't just ruin that.

What Techno had underestimated, though, was the sheer amount of people there. He was relieved about Wilbur and the rest of his brothers being there along with the fact that Sap, Skeppy, Dream, and George had shown up.

But, Jerome, Mitch, Jordan, Taylor, and so many of his other “popular” mutuals were there. With all of them, came the people who drooled and frothed at the mouth over them.

Techno had expected around thirty or thirty-five people at most; something he couldn’t normally handle the best but was willing to deal with to watch Tommy and Tubbo's eyes light up when he said he'd join them at the party.

Instead, there were hundreds in total, definitely under three hundred but over one hundred for sure. So many people crowded into a gymnasium. The smell of spiked punch with god knows what in it and B.O from the students flooded the room as the music blared over speakers. Techno could hear _everything,_ ranging from student's laughing or quietly talking amongst themselves.

It was _overwhelming_ , and every time he tried to move from the punch bowl, people would brush against him or bump into him; which just continued to distress and upset his already uneasy nerves.

He sucked in a breath, hesitantly deciding to move away from the table to try and find Wilbur or Dream. He needed someone that would understand right away what was up and would try to give him even the slightest bit of reassurance. It felt selfish to him; everybody was having fun and he was going to ruin that. 

Lost in thought, Techno didn't snap back to reality until he bumped straight into someone while looking around, freezing in place as he stared up at the poor person who had been soaked in his sprite.

“Dude, really? Watch where you’re going!” The guy shouted over the blaring music, shoving Techno to the hard, cold ground before stomping away, disappearing into the crowd 

Techno felt his breathing catch in his throat and he couldn’t keep tears from springing to his eyes. Anxiety and insecurities clawed harsher at his mind as he shakily got up and looked around, the edges of his vision turning black as he finally spotted the trademark white mask of Dream.

He quickly began stumbling over to the blonde dressed up as a vampire but paused a few ways away from Dream.

_You’re supposed to hate each-other around everyone._

_If anyone saw him even being friendly with you, you two would be laughed at._

_He’d absolutely hate you for ruining his reputation._

_You’d ruin your reputation as the monotone, strong individual._

_You'd lose a friendship you haven't even had that long._

Techno stayed still in the spot he was at before quickly turning on his heel and running out of the gym, ignoring any looks he got because of just how rushed he was. He couldn't be there any longer.

The combat boots to his king costume slammed loudly against the floors of the hallway as he quickly dipped into the male’s bathroom.

The blood pounded in his ears as his heart thudded against his chest, it felt like a hand had crushed his windpipes as Techno gasped for air. 

Sobs shook his body as his back hit the wall next to the door and he slid down it, curling in on himself. His ears began to ring and he desperately slammed his hands over them, sobbing even harder as his mind overwhelmed him and his vision grew darker. Everything was so goddamn _loud_. Why wouldn't it _shut up_?

He barely processed a hand resting on his knee before he was quickly pulled into a gentle hug, the small circles rubbed into his back contradicting the overwhelming anxiety just enough that he made out the comforting warmth of somebody against him.

Techno did always question why Dream was so warm

-

Dream knew straight off the bat that Techno wasn’t going to have much fun at the party.

He was personally used to a large number of people in a small space, he went to a few parties when he was younger and was a very self-proclaimed extrovert. It was easy to get out there and communicate with large groups.

Techno was a very different story. Yeah sure, the male acted like he was good with talking to other people, his laidback monotone vibe made everyone think it was easy to befriend and talk to him.

The reality, although, was so much more different. Techno struggled to talk to people, he found it difficult to walk up and talk to people and found himself feeling an overwhelming sense of dread in bigger crowds or groups.

It was hard to speak up in class when he needed help, so even just coming to this party was something Dream knew was going to be hard on the other teen.

So, he kept an eye out for the pink-haired male throughout, still managing to enjoy himself with Sap and George; along with the occasional appearance of his younger brother, Purpled.

The shimmer of a plastic, golden crown grabbed the male’s attention as he glanced over from the corner of his eye, immediately seeing Techno in all his tensed up glory, staring silently at the blonde before he turned on his heel and instead rushed out of the gymnasium.

Confusion and concern flashed across Dream’s face as he processed just how much fear, worry, and upset stood out on Techno’s usually stoic face.

He quickly excused himself from his group, told Purpled to stay by George and Sap until he got back, and made his way through the crowd. Trying to keep an eye out for the pig.

A voice growing in the back of his head told him to check the bathrooms, as it had been the first place he really met Techno. He vaguely knew that Techno always resorted to there or the janitor's closet when it came down to needing to be alone. So that’s what he did, making his way to the male’s bathroom and cracking the door open to see the curled up, shaking figure of Techno against the wall.

Dream was decently quick to rush over and drop to his knees by the other, placing a hand on Techno’s knee. When the soft contact didn’t result in a negative reaction he swiftly embraced the other in his arms, hushing him lightly as the other tried to keep his cries quiet.

No matter how hard Techno tried to keep himself together for the sake of his everlasting pride, he continued to sob and shake, gasping for air against the taller as he curled up on Dream a bit more.

Dream just continued to quietly comfort the other, moving a hand up to take off the plastic crown on the other’s head before running the hand through the other’s hair. Smiling slightly as Techno leaned farther into his touch as a result of the motions. He eventually moved to slide his mask off; hoping that processing the sight of someone Techno knew well would help ground the other, and thankfully, it did.

Slowly, Techno began to calm down, sobbing shifting down to quiet, shakey inhales as Techno gripped and ungripped the other’s shirt.

Silence filled the air between the two before Techno’s voice broke the silence. “Why-" He began, continuing what he was saying as Dream's face contorted to confusion.  
  


"Why are you here? ..Should you be out enjoying yourself?” He muttered, head resting against Dream’s chest as the male above him frowned, moving a hand up to wipe the stray tears off Techno’s face. 

“Techno, my friend's physical and mental state comes _before_ my own enjoyment.” He said, watching an indescribable emotion flash across the pig hybrid’s face.

“-Just because everyone _thinks_ that you aren’t my friend doesn’t mean that I’m going to go out of my way to keep that facade up. I still _care_ about you, even if people think I don’t.”

A small, almost unnoticeable smile grew on the shorter male’s face, and Dream would've missed it if his mask hadn't been taken off.

“Thank you, Clay.”


End file.
